one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow vs Cell
KnivesFlyYouDie's second One Minute Melee! The Ultimate Life Form vs The Perfect Warrior! Who wins? Pre-Fight Group of islands - Dragon Ball Z Everything seemed hopeless. Cell had just absorbed Android 18 and had reached his perfect form. Krillin rushed at the now Perfect Cell, enraged, but he was kicked far across the island. With Krillin out of the picture, and Trunks going after him, it was now up to Vegeta to stop Cell. "This time, don't whine when I beat you!" said the cocky Saiyan prince. Cell just smirked. "I won't." Vegeta, turned Super Saiyan at this point, prepared himself. He went for a quick roundhouse, when he was stopped by an all too familiar voice. "Don't." Vegeta stopped and turned around to see a black and red hedgehog. A black and red hedgehog who looked very familiar... "Stand aside. I'll deal with him" the dark hedgehog insisted. Vegeta smirked. "Well then, rat, looks like you're more of a fighter than I thought you were. Very well, have it your way." Cell laughed. "A hedgehog thinks it can stop the Perfect Warrior? Who exactly ARE you?" "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. And you're path ends here, right now!" GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Fight Shadow immediately charged at Cell and opened up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Surprised at the hedgehog's power, Cell teleported and threw a Light Grenade, which caught Shadow on the back. Shadow was quick to recover and landed safely on the ground. Cell wasted no time and charged up a Galick Gun. Shadow evaded the attack with ease and unleashed a frenzy of Homing Attacks. Cell swung wildly, trying to knock the hedgehog off balance, but Shadow kept his distance. Cell was getting frustrated and teleported away. He then fired a barrage of ki blasts. Shadow dodged them, but Cell charged and kicked Shadow into the air and elbowed him back down to the ground. Vegeta was still watching, seemingly impressed by how Shadow had put up such a good fight. But it wasn't long before a familiar golden light emerged and the familiar voice echoed. "Chaos Spear!" Cell turned to see what was going on and was hit directly in the face by the chaos energy. Cell was sent careening into a mountain. He was starting to feel the effects of the battle. "What? Impossible! I am perfect!" he yelled, firing two Destructo Disks at the now Super Shadow. Shadow merely charged through them and attacked Cell with Chaos Punishment. But as Shadow went to deliver the final hit, he was swatted away and Cell began his own combo of kicks and punches. Cell axehandled Shadow to the ground. "Beat it! And take your planet with you!" Cell began to charge a Kamehameha, but Shadow called upon his next move. "Chaos Control!" Time slowed down and Shadow approached his opponent and began to combo him again before firing another barrage of Chaos Spears. Cell teleported once more and appeared behind Shadow. "Kamehameha!" The massive laser enveloped the hedgehog and when it subsided, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "That's better. Now where were we?" Cell smirked, turning to face Vegeta. Suddenly, Shadow appeared in front of Cell, much to his shock. "What? How? WHO- WHAT ARE YOU?" he screamed. Shadow just smirked. "I'm the one who will send you straight to hell! CHAOS BLAST!" The blast engulfed Cell, destroying him on the spot. K.O! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SHADOW!Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees